La place de l'Horloge
by RatselGott
Summary: Un étrange personnage observe les frères alchimistes dans l'ombre...
1. Chapter 1

bAuteur :/b RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

bOrigine :/b Fullmetal Alchemist

bGenre :/b Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais c'est tous publics.

bDisclaimer :/b Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

bRésumé :/b Un mystérieux personnage observe les frères alchimistes dans l'ombre…

bBlabla :/b Le narrateur n'est pas l'auteur, et donc, logiquement, l'auteur n'est pas le narrateur. Il n'y a pas une once d'autobiographie là dedans !

Cette histoire prend place dans le manga, volume deux, après la mort de Nina. Même si en gros, au début, c'est la même histoire avec un autre point de vue, après ça change.

bLA PLACE DE L'HORLOGE/b

Quand on me demande qui je suis, la plupart du temps je réponds par un prénom pris au hasard dans mon imagination. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on sache qui je suis, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'appartenir au Monde. Mais ceux qui me connaissent m'appellent "La Gardienne", ou "Le Passeur". J'ai une apparence féminine, mais au fond, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis. Si je devais me qualifier moi-même, je serais "Charon", le passeur gardien des enfers d'Hadès.

J'aime observer les gens vivre.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais du voyeurisme, mais il y a des gens qui, même s'ils ne le soupçonnent pas, ont une vie "romanesque". Et en plus, j'ai l'éternité devant moi et aucun engagement, ni aucune promesse à tenir. J'ère sans but réel à travers les Mondes, j'observe les vies, qui ne sont pas les miennes, et je me demande pourquoi il en est ainsi.

Quand je suis arrivée dans le pays d'Amestris, j'ai filé droit vers la Cité de l'Est, East-city. Je voulais voir ces fameux "Alchimistes d'Etat". La plupart des gens auxquels j'avais parlé n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier, mais à Youswell je crois, une ville minière, j'avais entendu parler du "Fullmetal Alchemist", Edward Elric. Ils ne parlaient jamais de son physique, si bien qu'en arrivant à la Cité de l'Est, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait. Je n'avais même pas la moindre idée de son âge. Mais les gens ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son égard, faisaient des phrases très longues et aux nettes tendances hyperboliques sur sa grandeur d'âme… et son sale caractère ! J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer en posant trop de questions indiscrètes. C'est pour cela que, exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas attendu de tomber sur la "perle rare" et que j'ai tout fait pour la rencontrer.

bxxxxx/b

J'ai fait tout le trajet entre Youswell et la Cité de l'Est en train. D'habitude, je vais à pied. Mais d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit du Fullmetal, il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit et était toujours en vadrouille. D'après la rumeur, il était actuellement à East-city et je ne devais pas perdre de temps, au risque de le rater.

En sortant de la gare, je me suis sentie un peu perdue. On a beau prétendre que toutes les grandes villes se ressemblent, c'est totalement faux. En tout cas, la Cité de l'Est ne ressemblait en rien aux villes que je connaissais déjà. J'aurais voulu me mettre immédiatement à la recherche du Fullmetal, mais je décidai plutôt de chercher un endroit pour me reposer et manger. De plus, il pleuvait. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais quand il pleut, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Une sorte de "syndrome du Chat". Et puis, je déteste la pluie.

Je me mis donc à la recherche d'un hôtel pas trop cradingue. Je fini par en trouver un, sur la place que j'appellerais "de l'Horloge". En fait, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai trouvé nulle part le véritable nom de cette place. Mais en son centre il y avait une grosse horloge. Après avoir mangé, je me suis endormie comme une masse. C'est ce que j'appelle l'effet "Eau-qui-tombe-du-ciel".

bxxxxx/b

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis, mais sans doute plus longtemps que prévu car le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il pleuvait toujours. N'ayant pas le courage de sortir, même pour rechercher celui pour lequel j'avais fait tout ce chemin depuis Youswell, je décidai, une fois n'étant pas coutume, de le chercher mentalement. Cela n'allait sans doute pas être facile, étant donné que je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui, et encore moins à quoi il ressemblait. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à me détendre. Contrairement à d'autres personnes également capables d'utiliser leur seul esprit pour chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il ne faut surtout pas que j'essaye de me concentrer, sinon je n'arrive à rien. Je me laissai donc vagabonder au dessus de la ville, amassant des tonnes d'informations, mais ne retenant que celles qui m'étaient utiles dans l'instant. C'est à dire aucune. Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu de ne rien trouver à son sujet quand je me souvins qu'il était militaire. Trouvant la caserne, je fus rassurée. J'entendis des paroles le concernant : "Dans un sens, il n'y a pas trop de différences entre nous et les agissements de Tucker. Mais pour Edward… même s'il se donne des airs d'adulte, c'est encore un enfant. N'est-ce pas, Fullmetal ?"

Apparemment, c'était un colonel qui parlait. Même si j'étais bien sûre qu'il s'adressait, au moins à la fin de sa réplique, à celui que je cherchais, je ne compris pas tout à fait le sens de ses paroles. Il parlait d' "Edward", dont il disait qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et il parlait au Fullmetal, qui lui même s'appelle Edward. Le Fullmetal Alchemist serait donc un enfant ? Quand j'entendis la suite de la conversation, le doute ne me fut plus permis. "Ta gueule !".

Oui, le Fullmetal est un enfant.

Maintenant que je l'avais localisé, je n'étais plus si pressée que cela de le rejoindre. L'affaire Tucker à laquelle le colonel avait fait allusion, j'en avais entendu parler en planant au dessus de la ville. Une affaire que je ne comprenais pas bien parce qu'elle avait rapport avec une expérience alchimique et que je ne connais rien à l'Alchimie. Mais il était question d'un père qui aurait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à sa propre fille. Etait-ce donc ce qui tracassait tant le Fullmetal ? En quelle mesure était-il lié à l'affaire ? Connaissait-il la famille en question ?

Il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé. En temps normal, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas intervenir dans la vie des gens que j'observe, mais il m'arrive parfois de sortir de l'ombre pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Souvent, c'est une aide psychologique que j'apporte. Si Edward avait été seul à ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais bravé la pluie et que je serais allée le rencontrer. Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Son frère était avec lui. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais je pensais que celui qui revêtait une armure était l'aîné.

A force de les observer à distance ce jour là, je me suis rendue compte que je ne les connaissais pas suffisamment pour me faire une idée de la situation. Et je me posais une autre question : comment se faisait-il, quand j'avais questionné les gens au sujet du Fullmetal, que personne ne m'ai parlé de son frère ?

Un peu fatiguée par mes investigations, je retournai me coucher. Mais en m'endormant, je me mis en mode "glanage d'informations". De cette manière, pendant que je me repose, une petite partie de mon esprit explore le passé des gens sur lesquels je veux des informations. Ainsi, j'étais sûre, au petit matin, de tout savoir sur les frères Elric.

Finalement, peut-être que c'est vraiment du voyeurisme…

bxxxxx à suivre xxxxx/b

bP'tit mot pour finir :/b J'ai décidé de changer de pseudo. Et oui, on a tous un matin où on se lève, et sans savoir pourquoi, on a décidé de changer. Bon… Donc exit "Marieke5", welcome "RatselGott" !

Donc j'en profite pour relire tous mes textes et corriger les fautes qui ne m'échappent pas cette fois-ci.

Voilà… se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pied en se tordant les doigts, puis se secoue va relire la suite


	2. Chapter 2

bAuteur :/b RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

bOrigine :/b Fullmetal Alchemist

bGenre :/b Je sais toujours pas… Mais j'avoue que je ne cherche plus.

bDisclaimer :/b Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

bRésumé :/b Un mystérieux personnage observe les frères alchimistes dans l'ombre…

bBlabla :/b Le narrateur n'est pas l'auteur, et donc, logiquement, l'auteur n'est pas le narrateur. Il n'y a pas une once d'autobiographie là dedans !

bLA PLACE DE L'HORLOGE/b

Le lendemain matin, allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais dans un état lamentable. En fait, j'avais très mal dormi. Le mode "glanage d'informations" n'est pas sans conséquence, mais il avait porté ses fruits. Je savais pourquoi Alphonse, le plus jeune des Elric, était dans une armure, pourquoi son frère était devenu militaire si jeune, ce qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux, et aussi ce qu'ils avaient essayé de retrouver, sans succès_…_

iDécidément, ces deux garçons ont vraiment une vie passionnante !/i C'est ce que je pensais en me levant ce matin là. Mais maintenant, les connaissant un peu mieux, ou du moins connaissant leurs personnalités, je ne peux que regretter d'avoir pensé ça. C'était tellement égoïste de ma part ! Je me dégoûte moi-même, parfois…

Toujours est-il qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. J'allais pouvoir me mettre en chasse (non, mais voyez comment je parle : c'est écœurant !). Mais je n'eu pas à aller bien loin : ils étaient sur la place de l'Horloge.

En sortant de l'hôtel, je me trouvai directement face à eux. Mais ils ne me virent pas, j'étais trop loin. Je restai un moment immobile, plantée au beau milieu du passage, un peu surprise : je ne m'attendais pas à les voir si prés de moi sans y être préparée. Explication : quand je décide de "partager" la vie de quelqu'un, je fais de la première fois que je le vois réellement un jour spécial, où je grave tout dans ma mémoire. C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, même si la personne concernée n'a jamais conscience d'être observée et ne sait pas que j'existe. Les frères Elric n'avaient pas encore d'existence réelle pour moi, car je ne les avais jamais vus en chair et en os (enfin, façon de parler, vous me comprenez). Maintenant que je me suis un peu remise en question (après les avoir rencontrés, j'y étais forcée), je me rends compte à quel point ce raisonnement était stupide et, encore une fois, égoïste.

Mais enfin, toujours était-il que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le temps que je réfléchisse à la situation, il s'était remit à pleuvoir. Tant pis. Je n'allais tous de même pas rentrer maintenant, et au diable les flaques d'eau ! Voyant qu'ils risquaient de rester là un moment, je m'assis à la terrasse d'un café (elle était abritée, ouf !) pour pouvoir les observer à loisir. Non contente de me limiter à cela, j'écoutai à distance leur conversation. Apparemment, le père et la fille dont j'avais entendu parler la veille avaient été tués par un tueur en série qui sévissait dans le milieu des Alchimistes d'Etat. Les frères, surtout l'aîné, s'interrogeaient sur le principe même de l'alchimie. Le plus jeune dit :

"L'alchimie consiste à prendre les choses et à les décomposer afin d'en faire de nouvelles."

"Le monde entier suit cette règle dans un cycle immuable. La mort des gens fait aussi partie du cycle.i Il faut accepter le cycle/i. C'est ce que notre Maître n'arrêtait pas de répéter."

Comme il avait raison… Dans ma vie, j'ai souvent été confrontée à la mort. D'abord à celle de mes proches (mais c'est une autre histoire), puis à celle de mes "protégés". Car ils finissent tous par mourir un jour. Et à chaque fois, c'est un nouveau déchirement pour moi. Je passe des nuits entières à me saouler dans des bars sordides, n'aspirant qu'à la mort moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre, ou que je me secoue et que je parte en voyage. C'est à cela que se résume ma vie. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse s'y s'intéresser comme je m'intéresse à celle des autres.

Après plus d'une demi heure passée assis au pied de l'horloge, l'aîné dit : "Il faut que je marche, que je pense à autre chose." Il se leva et, son frère sur ses talons, s'enfonça dans les rues de la ville. Je les laissai prendre un peu d'avance, puis me levai à mon tour pour les suivre.

Je regrettai alors de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Parmi mes dons psychiques, il y a la projection astrale, l'hypnose, la projection mentale et un chouia de psychométrie, mais je ne peux ni lire dans les pensées, ni faire preuve d'empathie. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'étais persuadée que les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du Fullmetal.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures, eux devant et moi les suivant discrètement. Le plus âgé ne parlait pas, et ce n'était visiblement pas bon signe car son frère lui dit : "Nii-san, je sais que tu es triste à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Nina, mais je n'aime pas te voir silencieux comme ça. Ca ne te ressemble pas et … ça me fait un peu peur…"

Le Fullmetal s'arrêta et lui fit face.

"Je te fais… peur ?" demanda-t-il en levant vers son jeune frère un regard où se mêlaient la tristesse et l'appréhension. "Dis-moi, Al, tu as peur de moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais à trop ravaler tes sentiments, un jour, tu vas tomber malade… Je m'inquiète pour toi, Nii-san."

Le Fullmetal baissa les yeux et reprit sa marche. Al le suivit. Et moi, j'étais derrière, comme toujours. Ils étaient vraiment touchants tous les deux. Un tel sentiment de fraternité, ça fait rêver… J'avais moi-même un frère autrefois, et voir ces deux là me faisait regretter qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés.

Je sentis une présence au dessus de moi. Pas vraiment hostile, mais inquiétante quand même. Je levai les yeux, et croisai le regard d'un étrange personnage. J'eu la conviction que cet individu n'était pas humain, bien qu'il en ai l'air. Dissimulé comme il l'était dans l'ombre, je ne pu voir que sa silhouette, mais cela suffi pour que je le reconnaisse quand je le revis quelques semaines plus tard : un corps mince et élancé, et une coiffure extravagante en longues mèches pendantes. (1) iQui es-tu ?/i lui demandai-je par projection mentale. Comme je m'en doutais, cela l'effraya et, sans répondre, il disparu comme un fantôme.

Je le soupçonnai de surveiller les frères alchimistes, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Abandonnant mes réflexions sur le sujet, je me rendis compte que ceux que je suivais ne m'avaient pas attendu. Je mis quelques minutes pour les retrouver. Ils étaient dans un parc, l'aîné reposant sa tête sur les genoux de son frère qui s'était assis dans l'herbe mouillée.

Vais-je essayer de vous dépeindre le tableau en détails, où vous laisserais-je l'imaginer ? Toujours est-il qu'il était inoubliable. Ce jeune garçon blotti contre cette immense armure… Ca m'a donné envie d'être lyrique ! Mais le lyrisme ne me réussit pas, aussi vous épargnerais-je le poème qui me vint alors à l'esprit !

Etre serré contre son frère parut bientôt ne plus suffire au Fullmetal, et il se mit à tripoter quelque chose au niveau des épaules de l'armure. "Nii-san, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda Alphonse. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'aîné défit le devant de l'armure et… se faufila à l'intérieur ! Une fois installé, il replaça de l'intérieur la pièce d'armure qu'il avait démontée. Sans rien dire, Al ramena ses bras devant lui, et se tint le ventre comme le ferait une femme enceinte voulant protéger son enfant. Oui, c'est bien ça : il voulait protéger ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui. Magnifique…

Je décidai de rentrer. Non pas à l'hôtel, mais chez moi, dans la ville où j'étais née. Cette fraternité…non, c'était plus que de la fraternité. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mot pour désigner ce genre de relation. Enfin, le lien qui unissait ces deux frères avait fait remonter en moi de nombreux souvenirs, et de nombreuses blessures non encore refermées. Il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement aux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais vécu ma vie par procuration pendant toutes ces années. Car c'était bien ce que je faisais en suivant toutes ces personnes. Prises de tête en perspective, mais il fallait bien que je passe par là un jour ou l'autre (l'autre, ça aurait été mieux !). Inutile de fuir d'avantage : prends toi par la main, et regarde ta propre vie, pour une fois !!

bxxxxx FIN ? xxxxx/b

(1) Oui, je sais, à ce moment là du manga, Envy ne peut pas être dans la Cité de l'Est puisqu'il est à Lior, dans la peau de Cornello. Mais je l'adore tellement, ce Palmito, que j'ai pas pu résister !

bP'tit mot pour finir :/b Bah, pas grand-chose à dire… Hum… nous avons sans doute tous un peu de Charon en nous. Sinon, nous ne serions pas des lecteurs aussi acharnés…


End file.
